Animated elevators
Animated elevators are virtual animations of elevators made using Microsoft Paint, PowerPoint, or other similar softwares. This term is created by BigElevatorDude707. Overview Most people who made animated elevators first made the elevator drawing first on a drawing software, usually PaintExample: Animated: Otis Series 7 Traction Elevators at Westin Anna Gateway Hotel in California City (by JimLiElevators) or Microsoft PowerPoint using shapes and adding some textures and colorsALP Guide - How to Make 3D Animated Elevator Exterior (by SchindlerLift1874). To make them look more realistic, they add some custom animation elements (such as moving elevator doors, cabs, direction arrows, etc.Example: [Animated Tour of the Lifts at the shops in Island Nations Street, Townstead] (from Skyscraper Stuff by Test Tower)) and sound effects (such as elevator chimes and floor passing beeps, door opening and closing sounds, etc.Example: (Merry Christmas!) (Animated) Sigma Traction Elevators at Candatawa9 Office Tower (by sumosoftinc)). Some animations also featuring one or more elevator filmers, normally seen in a form of shapes or just a basic stick person drawingExample: [Animated Crowne Plaza Victory City, Otis Traction Elevators] (by MelvinMan10). Only Reza Tanaka use the manga-style characters on his animated elevator videoFor the characters, Reza Tanaka usually make characters from a "manga character base" which provided by several DeviantArt users. Then, he add clothes, hairs, and accessories using Adobe Photoshop. After he done make characters, he exported the characters into interlaced PNG and then he imports that PNG image to PowerPoint. The first character aired on Reza Tanaka's 2nd channel, Hollow RT (formerly known as Uzumaki Hisaichi or Yoshi Raditya), was the manga drawings of himself and a Japanese singer, which on the story of first elevator videos he and that Japanese singer ride two of Otis Autotronic elevators in Tanakagakure, Reza Tanaka's fictional city (or in the first elevator animations known as Beckland City)Example: [ANIMATED Saturn Tower Beckland City Elevators] (by Reza Tanaka). After they have done making the animated elevators, they started videotaping the animated elevators directly, either using digital cameras or screen recorder (like Bandicam). Some people prefer converting the animated elevators into a video directly, like what SchindlerLift1874, Sumosoftinc, MelvinMan10, Reza Tanaka and Test Tower usually done. They made animated elevators using Microsoft PowerPoint, save it, and converting the file using PowerPoint to video converter software. CubsRule2040 makes his animated elevator videos in a rather different way than mentioned above. He uses Microsoft PowerPoint and the QuickTime screen recorder, but he edits the videos in iMovie. He downloads his real elevator videos and imports them into iMovie, where he adds audio-only clips from his real elevator videos to his animated ones.Example: Animated: Otis Series 10 Gen2 MRL Elevator @ the Hampton Inn Midtown Elevation Springs (by CubsRule2040) Most people uploaded their animated elevator videos on their main YouTube channel, but some people prefer uploading their videos on a separate channel. Most animated elevator are based on elevators from the imagination, but sometimes people can make animated elevators baed on real elevators. This is commonly happened if an elevator filmer has an imagination of an old elevator need to be modernized, the abandoned elevator operates again, or also, the elevator which has been demolished or modernized which is usually labeled "ANIMATED, IN MEMORIAM"). Notable people These are the people who made animated elevators: *10111213141511regit (Disney Channel Animated) *BigElevatorDude707 *CubsRule2040 *ElevNick0222212 *fantech0104 *JimLiElevators *JoshCraver9000 *Maalit72 (Israel Elevators Animations) *MelvinMan10 (MelvinM10Productions) *Reza Tanaka (Hollow RT) *SchindlerLift1874 (SL74Offtopic / AnimatedLift Productions) *Sumosoftinc (sumosoftofftopic / NS Media) *Tamovie1975 *Test Tower (Skyscraper Stuff by Test Tower) *TG97Elevators (TG97Animations) *TrueWolverine87 Trivia *Sometimes, the elevator tour can be combined in animated elevators. **Currently, the longest animated elevator video was made by JoshCraver9000. Total 31 minutes and 21 seconds.Animated: Tour of the Elevators at Burghassen Mall in Liftburg *JimLiElevators is the person who was made the most animated elevators of anyone in the elevator community. Category:Elevator filming habit